


Wife Material

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Complete, Draco is a drug dealer, F/M, Hermione gets offended, One Shot, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger, English Lit student, runs into a shady character in the library one day and after attempting to avoid him, finds herself sabotaged by her best friend and coerced into a date with the man: Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife Material

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! :) Here is my first Dramione in forever and ever, and I wrote this for justcorbeau, after she finished an amazing evening gown for her finals! So here we go.
> 
> This is ridiculous and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Hermione huffs as she drops her bag into one of the library chairs and flops down into another, her eyes closing as she throws one arm over her eyes. The day had progressively gotten worse as it has gone along, and she is flat out done with it.

 

The first incident was when her bloody roommate had taken the last of the coffee. Hermione was almost positive (at least three quarters, possibly more) that Ginny hadn’t realized that it was _actually_ the last of the coffee and that she wouldn’t have poured all of what had been in the carafe into her giant insulated plastic Starbucks to-go cup with more creamer than necessary for any human being if she had known that it was actually the _last of the coffee_ and Hermione had not had a single sip yet because she was still sleeping after staying up until two am studying for an exam. And, of course, there had not been enough time to stop for coffee on the way unless she’d wanted the sludge from the corner store that seemed to be at least half actual coffee grounds.

 

The second being the flash thunderstorm that had hit just as Hermione had stepped off of the bus about one hundred yards from her building. It hadn’t been enough to truly soak her through, but enough to frizz out her hair and leave that perpetually “not dry enough” feeling through her clothes for the rest of the day.

 

Thirdly, the elevator in her building had been down for repairs and she had to climb the three floors to her class – she had already running late and was now even _more_ late to her class – all while dripping from the sudden storm that had passed by the time she’d reached the second floor.

 

The fourth had been upon reaching her classroom to find a handwritten note taped to the door proclaiming that class had been canceled and that her literature professor would email out reading assignments later that day.

 

Thanking her stars that she did not have another class for over an hour, Hermione had walked to the library and, after stopping at the coffee shop just inside the front entrance and picking up a venti non-fat green tea latte and a cranberry scone, she found a quiet spot and is now sprawled in her claimed chair.

 

All around her is the quiet, soothing sounds of the library: pages rustling as they are turned, reshelving cart wheels _whirring_ over the carpet, the chatter of other students working in groups, the clicking of keys on computers.

 

Breathing deeply, in and out, she sighs at the comforting scents of books and coffee.

 

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound of someone grabbing a backpack before a loud thud hit the shelves just behind ‘her’ chair.

  
Hermione sits up and turns to hiss at whoever was making so much racket in the library when a low voice broke through before she could. It was soft and well-cultured, very posh, smooth like freshly cleaned ridiculously expensive cashmere, and vaguely familiar.

 

“I don’t care what excuses you have, Boot. You are the middleman. You were provided the product, and you should be getting rid of it. You have until five o’clock. Otherwise Goyle here will be paying your room a visit, got it?”

 

“Fine, yeah! I got you.” There’s a sudden rustling as though someone was yanking himself away from another and a scuffling of feet.

 

Hermione’s eyes widen as she slowly stands and, as stealthily as possible, creeps over to the stacks behind her. She pokes her head up just a little further to peek over the highest shelf she can reach before she jerks back when her gaze locks onto a pair of pale grey eyes that widen in surprise before narrowing.

 

She steps back from the shelves quickly, grabbing her bag and coffee before hurrying to the entrance. It is already a bad enough day; she does not want to get involved with drug dealers!

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Three hours later, Hermione finally is walking from her Sixteenth Century Poetry class, chatting with Theodore Nott about allegory in poetry and the possible interpretations, when he grabs her arm to prevent her from running into the tall somebody standing just in front of them.

 

“Draco! Haven’t seen you in a while. How are you doing?” Theo smiles and holds out a hand to the boy – no, definitely a man.

 

Hermione’s eyes flicker from the expensive leather shoes to equally expensive dark washed jeans, over an even more expensive leather jacket and finishing up on a thick cap of artfully messy white blond hair. He is ridiculously good-looking from what the side angle view provides and obviously just as ridiculously wealthy.

 

The man smirks, shaking Theo’s hand. “Theo. I’m doing well, how are you? How is your father?”  
  
“Oh, much the same, I’m afraid. I imagine your father would probably know more than I would.” Theo shrugs with a slight frown before clearing his throat and smiling again. “Ah, let me introduce you. Draco, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. We have been old friends since before we were potty trained.”

 

She glances at a relaxed, one hand tucked into his pocket) before turning her smile on Draco, one small hand stretching out to him. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

 

Draco smirks, the tip of a pale pink tongue brushing over his lower lip as his eyes trail down her petite form. “It’s a pleasure, Hermione Granger.” He reaches out and grasps her hand in a warm, dry clasp, just as his pale grey eyes meet hers.

 

_Oh, shit!_ Hermione’s eyes widen – those are the same eyes from the library – as she tenses. He is still holding her hand in a firm grip, not painful but irrefutable, as she just now notices the giant of a man ( _That must be Goyle_ , her brain oh-so-helpfully notes) leaning casually against the wall a few feet behind the gorgeous bad man.

 

Draco’s smirk widens as he realizes that _she_ knows just who he is. “And how do _you_ know our little bookworm Theo here?”

 

Hermione swallows, licking her lips nervously – and he still hasn’t let go of her hand. “Oh, uhm… we are in the same program. We started out in composition together and have just had a lot of classes together.”

 

Theo nods and rocks back on his heels. “Right, we’ve been together for almost all of our classes. At least, the program-related ones.” His brown eyes flicker between Draco and Hermione, his lips twitching at their clasped hands.

 

“Oh, so you two know each other pretty well? Have you decided to start batting for our team again, Theo?” Draco’s smirks over at the other man whom only rolls his eyes with a short laugh in answer to his friend’s question.

 

“No, Draco. I’m still with Blaise. Pretty sure he’s actually thinking of proposing. Knowing him, he’s probably planning something around graduation.” Theo tilts his head and smiles brightly. “Hermione and I were just going for some coffee. Would you like to join us? If that’s ok with you.” He turns his eyes to Hermione.

 

She swallows, surreptitiously tugging on her hand in an attempt to free it from Draco’s. “Oh, uhm, well, I mean! Sure, that’s all right with me? Though, actually, I’m sorry, Theo, I totally forgot I told Ginny that I would meet with her and Harry to help her with some wedding plans and I should definitely get going so I’m not late to that, too? I’m sorry, maybe tomorrow before class? I’ll text you later.” She flashes an apologetic smile at the brown haired man before she yanks her hand from Draco’s and gives Theo a hug before flashing Draco a tight smile. “It was nice to meet you, Draco, I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

 

Hermione skirts around the blond man and hurries away, sparing a quick glance at the man apparently named Goyle ( _he really is huge_ , a man practically as wide as the door he is leaning beside with forearms thicker than her thighs), who throws her a smirk as she passes.

 

She darts down the flight of stairs as quick as her little feet can take her and out into the sunshine where she finally lets go of the breath she is holding as a huge sigh of relief.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

The next day, while meeting Theo for coffee, she vows never to speak to the brown-haired boy again.

 

“Really, Hermione! Draco is good-looking, really smart, and stupidly rich. _And_ he seemed very interested in you after you bailed yesterday. He asked quite a few questions about you, you know.” Theo wiggles his brows and grins, nudging the plate with the remnants of a blueberry muffin towards her.

 

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling before leaning in and hissing at Theo, “Seriously? What did you tell him, Theo?”

 

Theo blinks in surprise at her tone. “What? Nothing _really_ personal, he just wanted to know more about you. If you lived here or moved here, how old you are, those kinds of things. Why are you so against him? Most girls throw themselves at his feet! Not that I would expect _you_ to do that!” He throws his hands up at her thunderous expression with a grin.

 

Hermione huffs and lays her head down on the table, curly hair falling in a curtain around her shoulders. “Theoooo…”

 

“Hermione, seriously? What’s wrong? I’m sorry if I overstepped, but I thought… you know, he _is_ really smart. He went to Eton for secondary and has a degree in psychology from St Andrews. I just thought you might be good together.” Theo pouts at her, his eyes widening into a perfect picture of an apologetic puppy dog.

 

Her head pops up, and she stares at him, her brows furrowing. “Really? He must be pretty smart, then.” She nibbles at her lower lip then shakes her head. “But, no! Wait. Do you know what he _does_?”

 

“’What he _does_?’ What do you mean? His dad is some member of the House of Lords and just… does whatever it is they do. I don’t know exactly. Draco will inherit that. See, wealthy and a member of the upper class!” Theo wiggles his brows with a grin.

 

Hermione glares at her friend before sliding her chair a bit closer to him. “ _No_ , Theo. I mean… I think he’s a _drug dealer._ ”

  
Theo freezes, his eyes focusing on a particularly standout freckle on the arch of her cheekbone before he blinks and looks back to her eyes. “A drug dealer? That’s silly, Hermione. He has no reason to do anything like that.”

 

She huffs and leans back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well, I know what I heard, Theo. I’m pretty sure it’s true.”

 

He sighs and licks his lips, long fingers picking at the sleeve on his to-go cup of a cinnamon dolce latte with extra whip cream. “Hermione… look. Even if he was doing something like that, he’s not… he’s not a bad guy, ok? He is really nice and smart and, well, his father is very hard on him. He’s old school, a bit like mine. But really he seems interested in you.”

 

She bites her lip and frowns severely at her mostly empty cup. “Maybe that’s all true for you, Theo, but I don’t know him from Adam. I just know what I’ve seen.” She sighs and takes a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee. “If, and that’s a big if, he is really interested, then… jeez, give him my number but only if he asks for it, ok?”

 

Theo blinks slowly and smiles. “Of course. Only if he asks for it.”

 

Hermione looks across the table and narrows her eyes. “Theo. He already has it, doesn’t he?”

 

“He doesn’t _not_ have it?” Theo looks up at the ceiling, across the room, down at the table… anywhere except for Hermione.

 

She sighs heavily and lets her head fall back over her shoulders. “Well, fine. That’s fine. It’s fine.” She closes her eyes and smiles at Theo’s laugh. “It’s up to him to call me; I’m not going to ask for his number!”

  
Theo smirks as he sips his drink, watching Hermione. “Ok. If you say so.”

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

It takes three days for Draco to text Hermione.

 

When her phone buzzes, she digs it out of her pocket as she is making a cup of tea. Frowning at the screen, she taps open the message and frowns even more in confusion.

 

_(unknown number): Hello, Hermione Granger._

_I’m sorry, but who is this?_

_(unknown number): Draco Malfoy. We met a few days ago._

Hermione snorts and rolls her eyes as she reads the text. “Oh, great… the drug dealer.”

 

_Ah, that’s right. You’re friends with Theo. He gave you my number._

_(unknown number): He did. I hope you aren’t mad at him for that. :)_

Hermione stares at that little smiley face for a long moment before responding.

 

_Well, he did warn me, so I suppose I can’t be too upset._

_Was there something I could help you with?_

_(unknown number): Yes, actually. Dinner tonight, 7 pm? I’ll pick you up._

Hermione snorts and rolls her eyes.

 

_I’m sorry, does that actually work for you?_

_(unknown number): Usually, yeah. ;)_

_(unknown number): What do you say?_

Hermione frowns and bites down on her lower lip, staring at the screen for a long moment.

 

_I don’t usually go out with guys like you._

_(unknown number): Well, sounds like you should take the chance. First time for everything, right?_

She groans and rolls her eyes. She taps her fingers against her mug of cooling tea. She takes a few sips. She walks around the kitchen table, all while staring at the phone.

 

_Does this have anything to do with that scene in the library?_

_(unknown number): In the library?_

_Yes. In the library. You know exactly what I mean._

_(unknown number): Come to dinner with me and I will answer any questions you have for me._

Hermione groans and leans her head against the cabinet, staring at the phone and gnawing at her lower lip for almost five minutes before replying.

 

_All right. But if this is some kind of set up or something, I have to warn you, I will be armed!_

_(unknown number): I promise I will be on my best behavior. I’ll pick you up at seven._

_And how exactly do you think you’ll do that without knowing where I live?_

Hermione waited for almost fifteen minutes for a reply that didn’t come before texting him again.

 

_This is why I’m bringing a weapon. You’re creepy._

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

Draco Malfoy shows up at her flat with a smirk, wearing charcoal grey slacks that were unbelievably well tailored and a white Oxford that probably cost more than her month’s rent.

 

Hermione opens the door at his knock, her eyes narrowed. “How did you know where I lived?”

 

He smiles, his head tilting as his eyes trail down her form slowly before flicking back up to her eyes. “Theo told me.”

 

“I am going to kill him.” She huffs a sigh as she grabs a shawl from the rack behind the door before motioning down to herself. “You also did not tell me where we were going to eat, so I hope this is acceptable.”

 

She is wearing a strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a floating tulle skirt that falls just to her knees and a string of pearls that just barely graze the top most curves of her breasts. She paired it with a pair of peacock blue heels and matching clutch, with her wildly curly hair pulled back into a low chignon showing off her bare neck, and the faintest touch of makeup, something grey and sparkly on her lids, mascara, and a subtle pink lipstick.

 

Draco tilts his head the opposite way, glancing at her pearls before quirking a brow at her. “You look very beautiful. Let’s go.” He reaches out and tugs the cream cloth from her hands, shaking it out and settling it around her shoulders.

 

Hermione frowns at him as he tucks her arm into his and leads her out to his car, something black and shiny and (like everything else, she thinks) ridiculously expensive. It seems to be a theme with Draco Malfoy.

 

She settles into the passenger seat as he closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side. He smiles at her again, a flash of white teeth in a pale face before he starts up the car.

 

“So, you and Theo are in the same program, huh? How do you like English literature?” Draco smirks as he shifts gears, speeding along the roads just a little too fast for her comfort level.

 

Hermione curls her fingers around the seat belt, clutching it tightly as he passes another car. “Yes, we are, and I love it, actually. Once I’m finished at uni, I’ll go on for my doctorate. I think I’d like to teach, eventually.”

 

Draco nods, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “That sounds like a noble profession, teaching the new wayward young ones all about Shakespeare and Chaucer. Impressive.”

 

Hermione smiles and shrugs, flicking her fingers over her skirt and tugging it towards her knees. “Yeah, well. I always loved to read, and I’d like to be able to foster that and an appreciation for literature in others.” She glances over to him, her eyes narrowing slightly. “So, what do _you_ do? Besides threatening wayward young ones in libraries?”

 

A grin splits his lips before he glances to her with a soft laugh. “Pretty much whatever I want. Went on to uni, got a degree in psychology – which I know Theo already told you – and now I spend my time doing my part to make the world a better place.”

 

She shifts and twists in the seat to glare at him. “By… what? Dealing drugs? How does that make the world a better place?”

 

Draco blinks and looks over at her, his brows arching. “You actually think I deal drugs?”

 

“Well. What other ‘product’ could you’ve been talking about, then? And threatening that Boot person with that ape of a man you had with you. Uncouth.” Her scowl furrows her brows together as she continues to glare at him in indignation.

 

Draco nods again, slower this time. “Oh, fine. Yes, you’re right. I provide a certain… _product_ –” he grins again “—to certain _clients_ who need a little extra help staying up to finish up that final paper or exam.” He looks to her again, grin still in place. “How is that _not_ helping the world be a better place? Good grades are important.”

 

Hermione rolls her eyes, her fingers clutching at her shawl as she huffs. “I can’t believe I’m on a _date_ with a _drug dealer_.”

 

Draco laughs as he pulls his car into a parking spot, parallel parking with a sickening ease. He puts the car in park and unsnaps his seat belt before he twists sideways in his seat to look at her with a serious face. “Hermione. I know you think I’m a bad guy for what I do, but I promise I’m really not. I meant what I said; it’s to help people. People are going to buy all kinds of drugs to help them get what they want, to get high, to relax, to stay up longer. I provide clean drugs to people who may otherwise buy something dangerous.”

 

She turns wide eyes to him, her gaze flickering over his face as she continues to frown. “Draco. Drugs are _illegal._ You are doing something that is illegal! You aren’t _helping_ anyone; you’re getting them addicted to drugs!”

 

He sighs and rubs his thumb along the edge of his nose, closing his eyes as he sits there quietly for a long moment, before opening them again and looking at her. “Hermione, can you forget about all of that for now? Lets have dinner and I promise to show you a good time tonight.”

 

Hermione sighs deeply and glances out the front window, watching people walking by on the sidewalk for a long moment before she sniffs quietly. “All right. Fine, all right. I just… hang on.” She pops open her clutch, digging around for a moment before she sighs and looks up. “I just need a tissue or something, but I must have forgotten them. Do you have anything in your glove box?”

 

She reaches out and starts to open it just as Draco reaches towards her, “Wait!”

 

But it’s too late. She’s already popped it open and is looking at him quizzically before she gasps. “Draco! Do you have drugs _in this car_?!” She hisses at him, her voice dropping dramatically – despite no one else being in the vehicle with them.

 

Draco shakes his head quickly. “No, no, I don’t! But don’t just dig around…!”

 

It’s too late. His words are too incriminating, and she digs in the glove box before letting out a soft groan. “Draco, seriously?”

 

“Hermione? It’s not what you think, I swear…”

 

“Draco, how can it not be? You have a Ziplock bag full of cash in here! What else could it have come from? Oh my God, how much do you have in here? It’s nothing but twenties! Oh my God!” Her voice has reached a new, squeaky pitch that makes him wince as he leans over to shove the bag back into the glove box and shutting it.

 

“It’s not _that_ much, and it’s fine, I swear. Here, please, take this.” He digs in his pocket and holds out a handkerchief to her.

 

Hermione huffs and stares at him and his outstretched hand for a long moment before taking the neatly folded square of cloth slowly. “I can’t believe I’m on a date with a drug dealer.”

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

The rest of the date goes amazingly well. As soon as Hermione relaxes and stops dwelling on the whole _drug dealer thing_ , she finds Draco just as Theo said – smart and funny and quite charming.

 

He walks her back to her flat at the end of the night and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek just outside the door. Though his fingers stroking her collarbone and the top of bare shoulder completely negate any chastity behind his sweet kiss.

 

She leaves him outside with a smile, and he walks back to his car with a grin.

 

It’s only twenty minutes before she gets a text.

 

_(Draco Malfoy): Tomorrow night, eight o’clock?_

 

She bites her lip and stares at the phone for an extra long moment.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

The second date, the next day, they go to an amusement park, and Draco wins a large stuffed otter holding a starfish that he promptly hands over to her with a bow.

 

The fourth date is a trip to the lake complete with picnic lunch and wading into the water to their knees, Draco splashing the water at her until Hermione splashes him back and they end up dragging one another down into the water.

 

For their sixth date, Hermione insists on cooking a real home cooked meal for them at his (ridiculously expensive and well decorated) apartment. She cooks a chicken and snow pea stir-fry that ends up a little overcooked when Draco sneaks up behind her and distracts her with his hands sliding over her flat stomach and just barely grazing the lacy edges of her bra.

 

After they eat, Draco clears the table and drags her over to the couch, ignoring her laughing protests about the dishes he just left in the kitchen sink. He plops down and pulls her with him onto his lap as he flicks on the television. Settling down together, they watch about twenty minutes of some medical show before the tension between them earlier begins to rebuild.

 

Hermione trembles as Draco’s fingers trace circles and random patterns on the bare skin of her side, his hand tucked just under her shirt. She sighs softly as she turns to him and presses her mouth through his shirt to his shoulder.

 

Draco hums softly and turns his head to lightly brush his nose against her cheek before he tilts his head and presses his lips to hers, soft and slow. After a few moments, he pulls back and looks down at her, his fingers still stroking her side. “Hermione. Would you like to stay tonight?”

 

She bites her lip as she shivers at his touch again, her eyes flicking up to his as she nods with a blush. “I would _really_ like to stay tonight.”

 

He grins down at her before he shifts her from his lap and to the couch. “Good, because I don’t think I could let you go home tonight.” He winks before leaning in and scooping her up into his arms, laughing at her yelp of surprise. “And I’m ready for bed.”

 

Hermione laughs and wraps her arms around his neck as Draco carries her down the hall and into the master bedroom before he sets her down on her feet in the bedroom where she then looks up at him with a blush. “I need to brush my teeth. Do you have an extra toothbrush?”

 

He smiles, his fingers brushing her hair back from her face. “I do, here in the bathroom. Come on.” He leads her into the bathroom where he digs a spare toothbrush, still in the brand new container, from the cabinet. They brush and dance around each other while taking care of their nightly routine. She escapes into the bedroom when he motions about his need to use the loo and, after a moment hesitation, quickly strips off all of her clothes and neatly settles them into a chair in the corner.

 

She tiptoes over to the closet and quickly removes one of his button up shirts, quickly tugging it on and buttoning a couple of the buttons in the middle of his shirt, just to keep it from hanging wide open. She bites her lip and glances at herself, starting to move back towards the chair to tug her knickers back on, but at that moment, Draco steps back into the bedroom, wearing only a pair of low-slung boxers.

 

Draco freezes upon seeing Hermione in one of his shirts, his eyes widening a little before his tongue drags over his lower lip slowly. “I have to say… seeing you in my shirt like that… it definitely does things to me.” He smirks before reaching out to tug her closer by her hand. He leans down and kisses her softly, his free hand cupping her neck as his thumb strokes down her throat. “You’re gorgeous, love.”

 

Hermione blushes and presses herself closer to him, looking up into his eyes as she lets out a shaky breath. “So are you.”

 

He grins and kisses her again before stepping back to pull her towards the bed. “Come on, it’s bed time.” He turns to tug the blankets down, and she blinks in surprise at his back. She reaches out and gently strokes the elaborate black and white dragon the stretches from his shoulder blade to hip.

 

“That’s beautiful.” She leans forward and presses her lips to his back, just over the tattoo, lightly.

 

Draco glances over his shoulder and smiles at her. “I forget I have it all the time, actually. I don’t usually see it, unlike these.” He turns back towards her and holds out his arms. On the left forearm is a detailed tattoo of a snake intertwined with a skull that makes her wrinkle her nose a little before she looks at the right arm. In a similar position on his right forearm is a line of text: _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_. “That one is my family motto. The other, well… it has to do with my _job_ that you don’t like so much.”

 

This makes her wrinkle her nose again, this time directly at him, and she pokes his chest before she crawls onto the bed. Hermione ignores Draco’s soft intake of breath as he realizes that she isn’t wearing any knickers. She settles onto the bed and smiles, curling a finger a finger at him. “It’s bed time, Draco.”

 

He arches a brow as he crawls up onto the bed as well, but he doesn’t stop until he’s hovering right over her. “Bedtime, yes, but not sleep time.” He grins as he presses his mouth to hers, kissing her harder and deeper, his tongue sweeping between her lips to taste the mint and cinnamon and _Hermione_ flavor.

 

She moans into his mouth as his hands tug the – _his_ – shirt open and he strokes over her stomach and up to cup her breasts, his thumbs dragging over her nipples, softly at first and a little harder until they are swollen hard and dusky pink. He moves down slowly, his hands stroking along her sides and hips, as kisses slowly down her throat and chest until he reaches her breasts.

 

Hermione gasps sharply when his tongue flicks over one hard peak, then the other, and she cries out when he suddenly engulfs one, sucking and nibbling and tugging at the nipple with his teeth.

 

Draco groans as her nails sink into his shoulders and he bites down just a touch harder before he slides his mouth down the curve of her breast, sucking at the skin there, hard, for a long moment until the skin is red and darkening with his mark. He smirks and glances up at her before he moves lower, nipping and kissing along her stomach.

 

She whimpers softly as he drags his nose along the crease of her thigh and gasps when he nips the sensitive skin just inside her leg. “Draco…”

 

“Shh, love, I’ve got you. Just hold on.” He grins up at her before tilting his head back down to her. “You smell so good; I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” Draco blows out a long stream of cold air along her clit, making Hermione gasp and her legs tense against his shoulders.

 

Just as she begins to relax, he leans in and drags his tongue hard from bottom to top, making her scream his name.

 

He growls and wraps his arms around her legs as he pushes his tongue into her, twisting and lapping at her. Alternating before delving into her and lightly licking along her slit, Draco moans against her clit. “You’re so delicious, I can’t get enough.”

 

Hermione cries out, one hand fisted in his hair as the other claws at the sheets underneath her. “Oh, god! Don’t stop, please, don’t! Dracooo!” She screams out again as he nips her clit lightly and sucks it into his mouth, twirling his tongue over her, as she begins to come.

 

Her fingers convulse and dig into his scalp as she arches back against the bed, her legs snapping shut against his shoulder and head as she cries out again with a particularly strong sweep of his tongue over her cunt.

 

Draco backs off slowly, gentling his touch as he draws her orgasm out as long as possible before he carefully unwraps his arms from around her legs and lays his head on her hip, watching her along her body as she pants and trembles in the aftermath.

 

Hermione opens her eyes slowly, forcing her hands to relax as she lightly rubs her fingers against his scalp before picking her head up to look down at him with a hazy, sweet smile. “That was much too impressive, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Draco barks out a laugh and shakes his head before pressing a kiss to the arch of her hip. “No, no, love, Mr. Malfoy is my father.” He grins as he pushes himself up on his hands and crawls back up, kneeling between her thighs as he tugs the shirt off of her arms and throws it onto the floor.

 

She smirks up at him as she reaches out to slide her fingers along the hot bulge in his boxers. “Ok, but you are still impressive.” She scrapes her nails along his abdomen, over the ridges of muscle and through the baby fine blond hairs trailing from his navel under his waistband.

 

He arches a brow and watches her exploration, shuddering as her nails scrape his skin. “That’s good to hear. Not every day a bloke gets his ego inflated by such a beautiful woman.” He smirks down at her before gasping as her hand slips into his boxers and curls around his swollen length.

 

Hermione grins up at him before she scoots closer while tugging his boxers down his hips. She gasps softly as she reveals the broad tip of his cock before she gently pulls his entire member from its place beneath his cotton boxers. She looks up at him with wide eyes, her fingers stroking the hot silky skin. “Very impressive.”

 

Draco smirks as he raises one hand to stroke her hair back from her face. He groans softly as she leans down and swipes her tongue along the weeping slit at the tip of his cock, his head falling back over his shoulder. “Oh, fuck, yes…”

 

She wiggles down a bit as she continues to lick and stroke his cock, her hand moving in time with her small pink tongue, making him gasp and grunt as she discovers his sensitive places. After a few moments of this treatment, he moans and tugs gently on her hair as she draws him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head like a lollipop.

 

“Holy shit, fuck! Hermione, Hermione!” He groans as he tightens his grip on her hair and moves his head to look down and watch her taking his cock as deep as she can into her mouth. She can’t manage the whole length, and she lightly squeezes and strokes the remainder with one hand while the other scrapes her nails along his thigh, causing him to groan again, much louder this time.

 

Hermione draws back slowly and places a kiss lightly on the tip before drawing him back into her mouth again, sucking a bit harder.

 

“Damnit! Oh, stop, sweetheart, stop…” Draco hisses as she pulls back to pout up at him, and he pushes her down onto the bed. “Don’t pout, love, you can do that all you’d like another time, but I can’t wait to be inside of you any longer!” He shoves his boxers off and crawls between her legs, hooking her behind the knees and settling them over his hips. “Are you ready, love?”

 

Hermione nods vigorously, wriggling underneath him to get comfortable and arch up towards him. “Please, yes, yes! Fuck me, right now!”

 

He growls and reaches down, grasping his cock as he rubs the head along her swollen, wet pussy. “You’re so hot, fuck.” Biting down on his lower lip, he tilts and begins to push into her, groaning as she squeezes around him. “So tight, so hot, fuck, sweetheart.”

 

She arches up into him and lets out a soft keening sound as he fills her and stretches her. It takes a moment as he slides into place, his hands stroking her thighs and stomach as he pants, and she whines. “Please fuck me, Draco. I need you to fuck me!”

 

“You asked for it, sweetheart.” Draco tilts his hips and withdraws slowly before slamming back into her, hard and fast. He leans down closer to her, tucking his arms beneath her and curling his hands over his shoulders. “Hang on, love.”

 

He nips the side of her breast before he begins to truly fuck her, hips pushing and withdrawing, hard and fast and shaking the entire bed, the posts slamming into the wall with each movement.  


They are gasping and panting, groaning and crying out as they cling to one another. Hermione clings to him, her nails digging into his back and scalp as she pushes her hips up into his thrusts. Draco grunts and moans before wiggling one arm down and between them, wetting his fingers and grinding and stroking her clit. “Come on, baby, come with me! Come, Hermione!”

 

It only takes a few more thrusts, and Draco cries out sharply, arching and thrusting hard into her as he comes. He grits his teeth as he pulses and grinds as hard into her as possible. His fingers almost blur as he rubs and tweaks her clit until, a few moments later, she cries out, and her pussy clenches around his softening cock with her second orgasm.

 

Draco sags and leans down against her, panting against her breast as he rests his forehead on her chest.

 

Hermione’s arms slowly loosen and fall onto the bed as she lies beneath him, panting.

 

“That was… brilliant.” She sighs quietly and glances down at him, meeting his sated grey gaze as he looks up to her.

 

“Yes, it was. Absolutely brilliant.” Draco presses a kiss to the side of her breast before gently withdrawing from her with a hiss. “Hang on, let me grab a towel.” He shifts and hops off of the bed before walking, nude, into the bathroom to return a moment later with a hand towel.

 

Gently wiping her, then himself, clean, he tosses the towel into the clothes hamper before crawling back up onto the bed and lying down beside her. “Glad you decided to sleepover?”

 

Hermione turns her head and grins at him before wriggling around to fit herself into his arms. “Definitely.” She lays her head down on his shoulder and sighs, one arm curling around his bare chest as she drifts off to sleep.

 

Draco lies besides her, watching her sleep for a moment with a small smile playing around his lips. He tilts his head down and presses a kiss to her forehead before he settles down and drifts off to sleep as well.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Two months of dating and all seems to be going excellently until Hermione receives a phone call one day while she is on a break between classes. She frowns at the unknown number for a moment before she answers. “Hello?”

 

“Hermione?” It is a familiar voice, though he sounds exhausted and beyond fed up.

 

“Draco! What is the matter?”

 

There is a long, gusty sigh from the other end of the line and then, “I’ve been arrested. It’s bullshit, and they know it, but I really, really need you to call my lawyer. His name is Snape, and I don’t have his bloody number memorized, and I would just really appreciate it if you could help.”

 

Hermione freezes and stares off into the space between her and the line of trees nearby. “Draco, you were arrested?”

 

“Yes, love. About an hour ago.” He pauses for a long moment and then, very softly, “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I know you didn’t want to get involved with this and…”

 

She blinks and turns back to the phone before smiling gently. “Draco, stop. I knew what I was getting into with you. I’ll call your lawyer as soon as I’m off the phone with you.”

 

Hermione can hear him sigh with relief before a soft thud sounds over the line, vaguely like flesh against metal. “Thank you so much. I need to go now, but I’ll call you later, ok?”

 

She nods before speaking, “Of course, love. Please call me as soon as you can, all right?”

  
  
“I will.” He pauses then chuckles softly into the phone, “You’re wife material, you know that?”

 

Hermione grins as a blush creeps across her face. “Just remember that later.”

 

She can hear Draco’s grin over the line as he chuckles. “Oh, I will. I plan on making this and more up to you later.” There is a sound of muffled voices over the line before he speaks again. “I have to go now. Remember, Severus Snape. And I will call you later, I promise.”

 

“Severus Snape, I’ve got it. Talk to you later.” She waits for the click of him hanging up before she pulls her phone down from her ear, staring at it for a long moment before doing a quick web search and selecting the number to call, smiling to herself the whole time.

  
“Hello? My name is Hermione Granger, and I’m calling for Severus Snape at the request of Draco Malfoy…”


End file.
